Pesadilla
by Saeltiel
Summary: Aquello era algo más que un más que un mal sueño, era un encuentro con su destino, su propia muerte...


Las noches siguientes volvieron a transcurrir de la misma manera, en todas era atormentado por terribles pesadillas que cada vez estaban dotadas de mayor realismo y que al final terminaban dejando alguna huella visible en su piel. A partir de este descubrimiento el terror nocturno se fue intensificando de tal forma que comenzó a cambiar drásticamente sus hábitos y su conducta; al principio optó por permanecer despierto por las noches y dormir durante el día pero esto no funcionó y ahora entraba en pánico de solo pensar en quedarse dormido. No le fue fácil permanecer 24 horas despierto, tuvo que mantenerse ocupado y beber una gran cantidad de café, aún asi fue inevitable que su cuerpo sucumbiera al cansancio y se internara casi sin darse cuenta en el mundo de Morfeo. Pero en esta ocasión no experimento un lirismo caótico plagado de miedo, angustia, dolor y desesperación, este sueño era distinto: Comenzó en un mar de frío y oscuridad, una misteriosa melodía aguda y metálica llegaba hasta sus oídos a medida que de apoco todo comenzaba a aclararse, una tenue luz plateada iba revelando ante sus ojos un extraño lugar; era un cuarto pequeño con suelos de paja tejida, había una una mesa diminuta en el centro y una especie de armario pequeño sobre el cual se encontraba una extraña caja negra con una placa de cristal en uno de sus lados. Por otro lado el se encontraba de pie a unos pasos de una gran puerta de vidrio sobre la cual pendía lo que parecía ser una campana del mismo material a la cual se encontraba atado un papelito de color azul que parecía volar con el viento, del otro lado de la ventana estaba un niño pequeño que intentando trepar por un pequeño muro para tratar de colgar algo en una rueda con pinzas de la cual ya pendía una camisa y otras prendas, temiendo que pudiera caer y hacerse daño decidió acercarse al pequeño pero al intentar avanzar notó algo diferente en su persona, se sentía más pesado e inflamado, especialmente en su vientre, y había una extraña sensación en su interior que no podía expresar con palabras, aún asi intento avanzar pero apenas dio un paso al frente sintió que algo se rompió en su interior. Un insoportable dolor, uno como jamás había experimentado antes lo cometió con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, luego en medio de espasmos sintió un líquido tibio y ligero escurrir por entre sus piernas y mojar sus ropas, fueron solo sesenta segundos pero a él le pareció una eternidad, intentó incorporarse de nuevo cuando su mirada azulina se cruzo de nuevo con la tierna figura infantil que se hallaba en un inminente peligro al otro lado del crista pero de nuevo aquel dolor volvió a cometerlo con más intensidad, tanta que por un momento pensó que moriría en ese lugar, aún asi intentó llamar la atención del niño para ganar tiempo mientras se arrastraba hacia aquel lugar pero entonces ocurrió lo inesperado. Un relámpago surco los cielos iluminándolo todo a su paso y revelándole un extraño y misterioso mundo plagado de gigantescas edificaciones de luces multicolor, artefactos extraños en los que aparecían hombres y mujeres de extrañas ropas bailando, cantando y usando cosas raras, dibujos que se movían solos y hablaban, música estridente, ruidos misteriosos voces de personas que conversaban en un idioma difícil de entender pero lo más terrorífico fue quizá la aparición de un rostro conocido en aquel lugar; salido de la nada, apareció con el relámpago un hombre que el conocía muy bien, esa figura sombría de cabello añil tomó al infante de la camisa y sosteniéndolo por encima del muro lo arrojó al vacío para luego desaparecer junto a otro relámpago que surco el cielo, en ese momento todo sucedió en cámara lenta para él, a gatas pudo llegar hasta la terraza e incorporarse un poco solo para ver al niño golpear pesadamente contra el suelo, horrorizado vio morir a la pequeña criatura frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada al respecto y justo en ese momento aparecer de nuevo junto al pequeño cuerpo a ese hombre. La lluvia comenzó a caer gota gota hasta convertirse en un vendaval, aún no salía del shock cuando alguien a sus espaldas lo tomó del cabello y lo arrastró de nuevo al interior de la habitación, lo demás ocurrió muy rápido, pudo observar resplandecer el filo de una espada, sentirla traspasar su carne y cortar sus entrañas, un dolor indescriptible, una opresión en su pecho, frío, la falta el aire, el llanto de un bebé ensordecerlo, la imperante necesidad de volver el estómago, sangre por todas partes, un hombre de cabellos ran negros como la noche y cuyo rostro no podía distinguir a diferencia del de una pequeña que vio morir asfixiada ante sus ojos y volver a la vida después, una niña idéntica a ella. Después nada, de nuevo fue engullido por la obscuridad y no supo más de sí mismo.

Hacía meses que venía comportándose muy extraño y últimamente comenzaba a preocuparlos demasiado. Se pasaba las noches en vela y apenas dormitaba un poco durante el día, siempre se encontraba dibujando aquello que protagonizaba sus pesadillas, algunas veces las cosas mas absurdas y extrañas y otras añejas memorias de un pasado traumático, como si al hacerlo pudiese liberarse de ellas. Su miedo ya er patológico y llegaba a los extremos, no importaba cuanto se esforzaran no podían ayudarlo, como luchar contra aquello que no puedes ver ni tocar, ni siquiera los médicos podían hacer algo por él salvo sugerir que se le internara en un asilo para enfermos mentales. Eso jamás, de un modo u otro ayudaría a su amigo a salir adelante asi que esa mañana se de dirigió a su dormitorio muy temprano esperando encontrarlo trabajando en algún lienzo o sentado en algún rincón luchando por no caer en los brazos de Morfeo, abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo profundamente dormido pero aliviado por ello de modo que pensó en alejarse sin hacer ruido pero había algo extraño; el rostro de su preciado amigo no tenia el color de siempre, estaba muy pálido, casi gris, tenia un gesto muy marcado de dolor y angustia, seguramente estaba teniendo otra pesadilla por lo que suspiró con algo de tristeza y se aproximó a él con la intención de acariciar su mejilla. - ¡Lo lamento mucho, todo es mi culpa, si yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes tu no... - De nuevo tuvo la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, sus mejillas estaban heladas y no había reaccionado, ante el contacto de su dedo índice contra su rostro habría saltado del lecho asustado y luego se habría abrazado a el llorando como en otras ocasiones. Lo llamó entonces por su nombre y al inclinarse un poco más presionó las sábanas contra el colchón y estas se impregnaron al igual que su mano de un misterioso liquido que comenzaba de poco a tornarse pegajoso al contacto con el aire mientras de apoco se iba secando, al dirigir su mirada hacia sus manos notó que aquella sustancia de color carmín no era otra cosa que sangre, una gran cantidad de sangre, conmocionado abrió muy grandes sus ojos marrones y arrojó al suelo las sabanas tan rápido como pudo. - ¡No, no es posible, Alone tu no... Sasha, todos vengan rápido Alone, Alone está... - Aquello que yacía oculto bajo las sabanas los dejó perplejo.

Todos entraron en tropel en la habitación solo para constatar el deceso del más joven. Era una escena por más desagradable, capaz de erizarle la piel a cualquiera, tanto que Shion de Aries, el nuevo patriarca, se vio forzado a cubrirle los ojos a la mujer de cabellos lavanda. El cuerpo de Alone yacía postrado sobre el lecho en un gran mar de sangre, sus piernas tenían grandes raspones por todas partes, en su pálido comenzaba a notarse ya un gran hematoma en su pómulo derecho, había pequeños aruños y cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, pero la herida fatal se encontraba en un vientre, un profundo corte que atravesaba la endodermis de lado a lado del vientre, los bordes de la zona aún estaban hinchados y enrojecidos y entre ellos sobresalía entre viseras y sangre coagulada una extraña masa gris y viscosa que solo Tenma se atrevió a tocar pese a las advertencias dd Docko, apenas acercó sus dedos al vientre de su mejor amigo descubrió con hondo pesar la naturaleza del aquel asqueroso y deforme un objeto, un niño, un pequeño bebe de escasos siete meses de gestación acurrucado en posición fetal y con el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello. Todo cobro sentido para ellos en ese momento, o al menos creyeron que lo tenía, los terrores nocturnos del rubio, los cambios en su conducta, su aislamiento, sus heridas, todo, todo por ese bebé que quizás el mismo pudo haber ayudado a nacer o quizás intentar deshacerse de él. Mientras se lamentaban y se culpaban a si mismos ignoraron los dibujos de Alone que yacían esparcidos en el suelo, en ellos se mostraba detalladamente un extraño mundo paralelo al suyo, un mundo que cobraría vida en 200 años y donde él había sido transportado varias veces a través del mundo de los sueños desde que terminó la guerra santa, allí donde el tiempo avanza de forma distinta y de alguna manera se entrelaza con el suyo propio había dado a luz varias veces solo para ver cómo la última noche de su vida dos de sus hijos morían frente a sus ojos, sacrificados para que sus pequeños cuerpos fueran ocupados por las almas inmortales de Kagaho y Pandora respectivamente, lo mismo ocurriría seguramente con esa pequeña e indefensa criatura que le fue arrebatada a la fuerza, aquella que estaba destinada para emperador del mundo de los muertos. Había comenzado a gestarse una nueva guerra santa en un lugar en cual nadie la podría frenar, o al menos no por el momento, en cuanto al otro, el no nacido...

\- ¡Se... se mueve, Docko el bebé se mueve tenemos que hacer algo Docko, no podemos permitir que muera, es lo único que nos queda de Alone! -


End file.
